


婚礼，初遇，蜜月（就这个顺序）

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: M/M, 婚礼, 幽默, 浪漫, 秘密身份, 调情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人和蝙蝠侠发现他们的婚礼计划中有个阻碍。幸运的是他们的朋友们都愿意帮他们克服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	婚礼，初遇，蜜月（就这个顺序）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wedding, a First Meeting, and a Honeymoon (in that order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382948) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



“那是真的吗？”神奇女侠在超人和蝙蝠侠身边坐下，双手捧着一杯热气腾腾的茶。瞭望塔的窗外，地球的曲线宁静地映着群星。  
  
“什么是真的？”超人问。蝙蝠侠似有所悟。  
  
神奇女侠吹了吹茶上的热气，喝了一小口。“我听说你们在计划结婚。”  
  
超人呻吟起来，蝙蝠侠的双眼在面罩后眯起。  
  
“怎么？”神奇女侠说，“我是说，你们两个从来没有明说你们的关系，但是你们也没保密。至少在蝙蝠侠差点死掉，超人把他的感情在联盟公共频道里一口气全说出来以后没有。”  
  
“我记得那个事件。”蝙蝠侠说话的同时，超人似乎努力不要在座位里蠕动。“但是我本以为我们已经订婚的事实能在更长时间里不被公开。”他看向超人。“卡尔？”  
  
“我……可能告诉了卡拉。”超人承认。他耸耸肩：“她发现我异乎寻常地开心，一直问个不停。”他的双肩沉了下来，低头盯着桌子。“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”  
  
“凑巧的是，”蝙蝠侠说，“迪克通过相似的……演绎手法发现了真相，一直审问我直到我坦白。所以这过错并不 _完全_ 是你的。”  
  
“你们必须在某种程度上公开。”神奇女侠说着，用茶杯控诉般指向他们。“我是说，你们是 _准备_ 邀请你们的朋友参加婚礼的，是吧？”  
  
“我们还没有正式讨论细节。”克拉克承认道，“现在已经感觉……有些不知如何是好了。”  
  
黑暗骑士喝了一口咖啡。“我没有。我不是那么容易被感情左右的。”他咕哝着。  
  
“那么请帖会是来自于超人与蝙蝠侠还是克拉克和布鲁斯呢？”  
  
克拉克大笑起来。“我不认为‘超人’和‘蝙蝠侠’可以做法律实体，戴安娜，所以必须是……”  
  
蝙蝠侠的咖啡杯突然砸在桌子上。“哦不。”布鲁斯说。  
  
“怎么了？”戴安娜和克拉克同时问道。  
  
“哦 _不_ 。”布鲁斯重复了一遍。  
  
“ _怎么了？_ ”克拉克、戴安娜，还有瞭望塔餐厅里假装没在偷听的所有人同时问道。  
  
“布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特不能结婚。”布鲁斯说，“ _他们还没见过面。_ ”  
  
——————  
  
“你确定吗？”超人在十分钟后茫然地说。“感觉上他们已经——我们已经——见过面了。”  
  
“我们经常在私下不穿披风见面，当然。”布鲁斯说，“因为事到如今那是很自然的。比如说，你在庄园里呆过不少时间。但是你能说出有哪一次，小镇来的克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩，亿万富翁花花公子，在人群能看到的公众场合见面，让人们能把他们联系到一起？哪怕是一场慈善舞会或者活动？”  
  
克拉克双眼看着上方，仔细翻找着他的记忆。“韦恩集团在大都会的新项目典礼那次？我在那里——”  
  
“你问了我一个问题——不是什么很有趣的问题。你坐在五排以后，从没接近到可以传染感冒的距离。而且布鲁斯·韦恩绝不会看一眼穿那种西装的人。”  
  
“去年六月的那次慈善野餐？”  
  
“我们都去了，但是你迟到了——多半是有小行星撞击要处理——而我早退了——有人看见了小丑。我们的时间完全没重叠。”  
  
“呃，我想你是对的。”  
  
布鲁斯都没停下来说一句“当然”显然说明他感到很焦虑。“这是一次可怕的失察，在这种情况下我们没法结婚，我们又不能真的把‘超人’和‘蝙蝠侠’写在结婚证书上。”  
  
“你们可以私奔。”闪电侠说着出现在桌子边，完全放弃了假装没偷听。“只要在治安官那里办个安静的仪式。在消息漏出去以后，我想这会发生的，让人们以为这只是花花公子的胡闹。”  
  
克拉克的鬼脸和布鲁斯的一样。“那样行不通的。”克拉克在布鲁斯开口之前说。“那符合布鲁斯的风格，但是……和一个人如此突然地秘密结婚不符合克拉克·肯特的个性。那样会带来很多疑问。”  
  
“会让莱克斯·卢瑟那样的人感到非常有兴趣的疑问。”布鲁斯说，“不，必须有某些公开的求爱过程。”他在桌子上敲打着手指。“我有了个主意。”他片刻之后说。他又敲打了一会儿手指。“我有了个 _计划_ 。”他说。  
  
戴安娜看着他，又看向克拉克。“从他说这话的样子来看，我有种感觉事情会变得很有趣。”她说。  
  
“我希望如此。”蝙蝠侠说，“但是在我执行计划之前，有一件事我必须先完成。”  
  
他转向戴安娜。  
  
————————  
  
就在第二天，闲谈和笑声在大厅中回荡，星城的上层人士们正在享乐，由奥利弗·奎恩做东。他很多年没有召集他声名在外的“闪聚”了，所以从推特、脸书或是其他社交平台上收到他的邀请的人们全都跳了起来。甚至布鲁斯·韦恩都从哥谭飞了过来，现在正站在东道主的身边，喝着香槟，无精打采地交流着关于食物，宾客和日常生活的俏皮话。派对的进行大体上从他们身边绕过，就好像涟漪中的岩石，所以几乎所有人都注意到了布鲁斯·韦恩突然在椅子里坐正，抓住了奎恩的袖子。  
  
“奥利弗。”韦恩惊叹地说，“刚刚走进大门的那个让人着魔的生物是 _谁_ ？”  
  
奎恩看了一眼。“哦，史蒂夫·伦巴德？挺好看的小子，不是吗？为《星球日报》工作的——那是一份‘报纸’。”他做出引用手势。“你可能听说过。”  
  
布鲁斯轻轻在他手臂上捶了一拳。“不，你个蠢货，是他旁边那景色。”  
  
人们转过身跟随他的视线，注视着他着迷的对象。如果奥利弗·奎恩感到大笑的冲动，你从他困惑的表情上是绝对看不出来的。“他旁边？我想大概是别的哪个大都会的记者。肯特，或者克拉克，之类的。我想……”  
  
他在对着空气说话。  
  
“奥利弗告诉我你的名字是肯特。或者克拉克。”布鲁斯在新来者身边现形，语气轻快地说。“或之类的。介意指导我一下吗？我真的痛恨谜题。”  
  
克拉克调整了一下眼镜，踌躇着。他今晚穿了他最好的西装，但和星城的最高级并不太相配。但话说回来，这也是目的之一。“都是。”他说。  
  
布鲁斯张开嘴无声地“啊”了一下，然后他迷惑地偏过头。“怎么说？”  
  
克拉克的嘴唇抽动了一下。“名字是克拉克，姓肯特。”  
  
“那么，克拉克·肯特。”布鲁斯说，“我是布鲁斯·韦……”  
  
“——我知道你是谁。”克拉克打断了他，布鲁斯的眉毛挑了起来。  
  
“喔，你的英俊和粗鲁程度不相上下。”他愉快地说，让许多人盯着他，把窃笑藏在双手之后。“来和我跳舞。”布鲁斯命令道。  
  
“和你跳——哇！”克拉克发现自己被扯到舞池中，开始了一曲华尔兹，然后是一支探戈。他们整夜都在跳舞，布鲁斯在他耳中低语，两人之间的距离越来越近，直到他们紧贴着彼此摇晃。克拉克看起来有些茫然但并不反感，布鲁斯看起来欣喜若狂。  
  
就此，一场狂风骤雨般的追求统治了八卦小报数周之久。  
  
而就在第二天，布鲁斯·韦恩的私人直升机落在了《星球日报》的楼顶上。“我是来偷走你的记者的。”布鲁斯漫步进入大办公室后欢快地宣布。  
  
佩里·怀特怒瞪着他。“你怎么敢——”  
  
“哦，别担心，我会让他继续工作的。他对他有趣的小活计的投入是让我钟爱他的许多事情之一。”布鲁斯说着向克拉克的位置吹了一个飞吻。克拉克满脸通红地坐在椅子上，努力不要爆笑出来。“我甚至会让他和你用视频通话。但是他和我要在我的游艇上度假。我渴望看到他穿着小小的泳裤的样子——说到这个——他那样的太阳神就该好好吸收阳光。”  
  
某个地方传来的声音听起来非常像是史蒂夫·伦巴德喷出了一大口咖啡。  
  
佩里看着克拉克。“你真的想去吗？”他真心好奇地问。  
  
克拉克羞怯地点点头。“我保证会继续工作的。”他说。  
  
佩里咆哮道：“我不是在质疑你对工作的热爱，肯特。我质疑的是你选择恋爱对象的品味，但是……”克拉克能看出这个停顿是佩里在权衡着利弊。然后他耸了耸肩，对布鲁斯说：“谁知道呢，说不定他这样子更高产。带走这傻瓜，好好对他。”他抬起一根手指指着克拉克，他正在收拾自己的笔记本电脑和稿纸。“我不管你们在桌子底下怎么玩，但我明天早上要看到那个司法部丑闻的报道出现在我的收件箱里，听到没有？”  
  
“收到，老编！”克拉克结巴着，躲避着好奇的旁观者跟上布鲁斯的脚步。  
  
“欢迎，先生。”直升机驾驶员在克拉克爬进去时说。“非常高兴能见到你。”  
  
“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克说着，低头看着直升机开始爬升。“你这搞得有点夸张了，不是吗？”他对布鲁斯说。  
  
“或许。”布鲁斯看起来相当为自己高兴。“我觉得一周优质的游轮时间就可以让人们觉得布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特订婚不 _太_ 令人惊讶了。他们不会觉得我们能撑过订婚期，但我们不知怎么做到了。在一段合适的订婚期之后——两周或者两个月左右。”  
  
“请选择两个月。”阿尔弗雷德在驾驶座上说。“我不想自己做所有的菜，所以我们需要找个好的宴会承办。”  
  
“在两个月的订婚期之后，”布鲁斯继续道，“我们要举行一个巨大夸张的狂欢，满足所有人对于毫无品味的婚礼最糟糕的想象。人们会谈论再谈论，但是最终他们不得不愤慨地接受我们不知怎么真的成为了合法的一对。”  
  
“棒极了。”克拉克说，“我觉得布鲁斯·韦恩会成为让人难以忍受的新郎哥斯拉。”  
  
“谁？我？”布鲁斯大睁着双眼说，“难道我看起来真的像那种强迫症一样纠结每个细节的人吗？”  
  
克拉克让他和阿尔弗雷德交换的那个复杂眼神说出了语言难以表述的意思。  
  
“不管怎样，”布鲁斯拉起克拉克的手说，“感谢你同意参与这个小小的逃亡。”  
  
“好像我不是清楚知道你的游艇上有个完整的犯罪实验室，还计划着每天晚上都让我把你带回哥谭一样。”克拉克微笑着说。  
  
“ _几乎_ 每天晚上。”布鲁斯更正道，“我想我至少今晚可以休息。”  
  
他微笑着亲吻克拉克的指节，加上一句：  
  
“不管怎么说，这的确 _是_ 我们蜜月的第一个晚上。”  
  
————————  
  
瞭望塔的餐厅里，戴安娜站在她的两个朋友身前，大大地微笑着。其余的联盟成员聚集在他们四周，视身份不同表现出愉悦和不自在。  
  
“你确定你有资格这么做？”闪电侠站在场边问。他表示自己同时是伴郎和花童，还从瞭望塔的水培室里弄来了一把玫瑰。“你有任命吗？”  
  
“她是个 _女神_ ！”超人和蝙蝠侠同时呵斥道。  
  
“你们准备好了吗？”戴安娜的双眼闪着光，超人和蝙蝠侠都点了点头。“我略为修改了亚马逊人的仪式，但我相信会合适的。”  
  
她低下了头，有一瞬间克拉克发誓他看见光芒聚集在她的黑发上，他重重吞咽了下。  
  
当她再次抬起头时，她的脸庄严而喜悦。“想要将生命承诺彼此的人们愿意携起手来吗？”  
  
克拉克伸手抓住布鲁斯的双手。布鲁斯已经脱掉了手套，他的双手非常冰冷。克拉克轻轻捏了一下，感受到回应的挤压。  
  
“同志们！”戴安娜大声喊道，每个人都静了下来。“今天我们聚集在一起，庆祝我们中两位——兄弟生命的结合。”她的话只在人称代词上略微停顿了一下。“我现在将他们的名字呈给神明：超人，卡尔-艾尔，克拉克·肯特。蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩。这两人肩并肩，背靠背，他们为彼此冒着生命危险。今天，他们愿向对方发誓自己的爱，并将他们的生命永远结合：如同两条缠绕的蔷薇藤，如同两条汇聚的溪流。”  
  
她张开双手，同时对他们说：  
  
“我的朋友，我的手足，今天你们是否愿意发誓爱慕对方，珍视对方，保护对方，尊重对方？如果是，请说‘我愿意。’”  
  
“我愿意。”克拉克和布鲁斯同时说。  
  
“那么我现在在众神的注视下宣布，你们已是一体。愿阿芙洛狄忒钟爱你们的结合，愿赫拉祝福你们共同的家，愿雅典娜在发生冲突时赋予你们智慧，并愿珀耳塞福涅保佑你们最终总会回到彼此身边。诚愿如此。”  
  
“ _诚愿如此。_ ”其余联盟成员附和着，有一瞬间克拉克感到 _有东西_ 在空气中震动，像是明亮的光或是共鸣的声音，虽然两者都不是。布鲁斯的手指紧紧抓着他的，已经不再冰冷，克拉克能听见他激烈地，几乎是虔诚地吸了一口气。  
  
“你们可以亲吻对方了。”戴安娜最后说。然后她笑出了酒窝：“实际上这并不是仪式的一部分，我只是真的很想看你们接吻。”  
  
后排传来的阵阵笑声和欢快口哨声说明戴安娜并不是唯一这么想的。  
  
蝙蝠侠毫不拘礼地走上前，环住超人的腰压倒他来了一个深吻。克拉克贴着他的嘴唇微笑，听着赞同的掌声，然后直起身把蝙蝠侠带到空中，没有打断这个吻。  
  
一枝玫瑰打在了蝙蝠侠的脸上，他看也不看就凌空接住了第二支，低头瞪着咧嘴大笑的闪电侠和其余表示赞赏的联盟成员。  
  
“你们没有其他更重要的地方要去吗？去保护世界之类的？”  
  
人群开始散去，人们快乐地聊着天。  
  
“除了你，奎恩。”蝙蝠侠在绿箭侠准备走开时说。“我需要你的帮助。”  
  
“你很幸运我是个无可救药的浪漫主义者。”奥利弗得意地笑着说，“我不可能拒绝一个新婚者的要求。你要做什么？”  
  
“我需要你帮我安排一下和我丈夫的初遇。”蝙蝠侠说。


End file.
